classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Brotha from the Third Rock
Brotha from the Third Rock is the eighth episode in Season 1 of Class of 3000. Plot One day at class, Philly Phil tries to get the others to believe that aliens are real by launching into space. Something goes wrong, though, and he crash-lands in Roswell, Georgia, where he is kidnapped by government agents who think he's an alien and are determined to boil his brain. The others come to look for him and have a run-in with the agents, who attempt to erase their memories. The group escapes and the agents erase their own minds by mistake. The rest of the class goes to Sunny for help, and they come up with an elaborate plan involving them dressing up and acting like ninjas, Eddie's father's fleet of black hawk choppers, "cool theme music," and getting ice cream afterwards. However, this plan is reduced to Sunny and Li'l D sneaking in as delivery workers. Soon, the plan appears to go well perfectly- until Sunny and Li'l D grab a real alien that resembles Philly Phil. The alien leaves just as the real Philly Phil is released once the agents discover he isn't an alien. Phil no longer believes in aliens, until Sunny calls some to pick him up. Quotes *'Eddie': It's a lovely melody. Can we make it our song? Tamika: (to Eddie) Why not? Every time I see a cat throw up I think of you. Eddie: You just as sweet as honeysuckle. *'Sunny': So, what do you got for us, Philly Phil? Philly Phil: Well, since were all children of the universe. I brought this boombox with music from outer space. *'Kam': You don't believe that little green men invading creatures like that, do you? *'Lil' D': The Djembe and the Ashiko drums. Instruments of my African ancestors. *'Madison': Let's watch Trading Faces. * Lil' D: Alright, so we just gonna shut up, and move along then. Madison: Thanks for not telling us where our friend is. *'Philly Phil' (as red ants are climbing into his spacesuit): Sensing an alien presence... Inside my spacesuit. (gasp) Oh my Gosh. H-Help! Being attacked by... aliens! (his face swells and he becomes inaudible) (cuts to two silhouettes walking over to Phil) Madison: Oh no! Something's coming after Phil! Tamika: What is it?! Eddie: I don't know, but I'm gonna pee. (Tamika looks at him in shock and disgust while one of the silhouettes begins to fill up the screen. After that, it goes fuzzy) Kim: (gasps) They got Phil! Trivia *This is the second time that Eddie has shown a liking to Tamika. The first time was in the pilot episode, "Home". *Robot Bebop references Cowboy Bebop. *'Song': UFO Ninja: The classmates (including Philly Phil) look like cyborg ninjas fighting the FBI ninjas, and save Philly Phil from having his brain boiled. The setting is the park, and later outer space. *At the end of the episode, Sunny sticks out his thumb and a flying alien ship abducts him. This is a reference to The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. *It is revealed in this episode that Philly Phil is allergic to red ants, which can cause his face to swell up. *Tamika references The Planet of the Apes in this episode. *When the SUAMA agents are at the warehouse door, the sign reads "Nothing here since Roswell." However, When Sunny and Li'l D stand nearby, there is no sign and the door is rusted. *'SUAMA' stands for Shut Up And Move Along. *'Running gag': Two army guys having something fall off the back of their truck. *This episode is the first appearance of Philly Phil's parents and Eddie's mother. *The television Philly Phil is playing on is called "SANY" after the Japanese electronic company Sony. *Philly Phil's full name is Philip P. Phil. *The "third rock" in the title of the episode is the Earth, being the "third rock" from the Sun. *Sunny mentions the intersection of Powder Springs Street and Windy Hill Road. These two streets do not even meet in Atlanta, Georgia. *When Sunny and his class come to rescue Philly Phil, there is a billboard that says "Brotha From The 3rd Rock", the name of the episode. *This is the first episode to star mainly Philly Phil. *The government agents seem to resemble Men in Black. Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes